2018 Presidential Election Season 15
|- | colspan="6" style="vertical-align:top;" | |- | style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;" | |} The Mock Election Presidential Election of Season 15 was the 15th Presidential Election, and was held on Saturday, June 23rd, 2018. Incumbent Independent President Jayanth Karuturi decided not to run for re-election. Concurrent with the Presidential Election, House Elections were also held on June 23rd. Presidential Primaries and Senate General were held on June 9th. Democratic Party Candidates Declared * Mark Kennedy Gallagher, Former Secretary of State and D5 Senator, from Michigan *Quron Sainsbury, Political Activist from New York * Ivor M, Speaker of the House, D2 Senator and Season 14 Vice Presidential Candidate from Colorado ** Running Mate: Michael Walker, Former District 6 Representative, Former DNC Deputy Chairman and D6 Senator from Massachusetts (Nominated) Declined * Tom Kirkman, Former D2 Representative, Season 14 Presidental Candidate from Arizona (Running mate of Trey Cranfield) * Rickey Adams Former D5 Representative and D4 Representative from Tennessee (Endorsed Ivor M) * Nathan Brown, Former D4 Representative and D4 Senate Candidate from Georgia (Endorsed Ivor M) * Michael Walker, Former D6 Representative, DNC Deputy Chairman, Vice Presidential candidate from Massachusetts (Running mate of Ivor M) * Andrew Dominguez, D2 Senator and Fmr. D2 Representative, from Arizona (Endorsed Ivor M) * Benjamin Asher, D1 Senator and Former Secretary of State, from California (Endorsed Ivor M) * John Lampros, D5 Representative, former D4 Senator and Secretary of Homeland Security, from Georgia (Endorsed Ivor M) (Don't know who he voted for) * Mayowa Olabode, Former D6 Representative and candidate for Presiden tin Season 14, from New Hampshire Withdrawn * Kelvin Hawthorne, Former President, Former Vice President, Former D7 Representative, Former HUD Secretary, Former Deputy Defense Secretary from Illinois *Bryson Pittman, Political Activist *Joshua Huntington, Former Vice President, D4 Senator, D1 Representative from Washington (Running as Libertarian) *Jackson Hitchcock Former Speaker of the House, from Michigan (Running for DNC Chair) (Endorse Ivor M.) Endorsements Polling Republican Party Candidates Declared *Trey Cranfield, Former GOP Chairman, Secretary of Defense, Member of the BoD from Indiana ** Tom Kirkman, Secretary of State, Former D2 Representative, Season 14 Presidental Candidate from Arizona (Nominated) Declined * Domenic Hoxholli, D6 Senator, former Presidential Candidate from Massachusetts Withdrawn *Caleb Caron, Former President and Former Vice President from North Carolina *Joshua Huntington, Former Vice President, D4 Senator, D1 Representative from Washington (Running as Democrat) Endorsements Libertarian Party Candidates Declared * Landen Shuey, former D2 Senator and Season 13 Presidential candidate from Colorado * Joshua Huntington, Former Vice President, D4 Senator, D1 Representative from Washington (Nominated) ** Running Mate: Evan Hunt, Former D3 Senator from New York Polling , Political Analyst, and Businessman. |title = Joshua Huntington}} Green Party Candidates Declared * Ishan Polimetla, former MEC Media owner from Pennsylvania Declined * Golden Gamers Former D5 Representative from Virginia *Rickey Adams Former D5 Representative, current D4 Representative, Former Owner of the Justice Democrats, National Director of Wolf Pac and Former Chairman from Tennessee (Endorsed Ivor M) * Mayowa Olabode, Former D6 Representative and Season 14 Presidential Candidate from New Hampshire (Endorsed Ivor M) Independents Candidates Declared * Kameron Scott, Former House Majority Whip (D), Candidate for D-1 Senate and D-4 House Potential Chris Miller, member of the BOD, Former Senator, and from Pennsylvania Declined * A Proud Georgian, former Senator and Former President from Georgia General Election Predictions Polling With Cranfield and Hawthorne With Cranfield and Pittman With Cranfield and Ivor With Caron and Hawthorne With Cranfield, Hawthorne, and Shuey With Ivor, Hawthorne, and Shuey With Cranfield, Hitchcock, Shuey, and Adams With Cranfield, Ivor, Shuey, and Caron With Ivor, Cranfield, Shuey, Poltimela, and Caron With Sainsbury, Cranfield, Shuey, Scott, and Caron With Hawthorne, Cranfield, Shuey, Scott, and Caron With Gallagher, Cranfield, Shuey, Scott, and Caron With Ivor, Cranfield, Shuey, Scott, and Caron With Hawthorne, Cranfield, Shuey, Scott, and Caron With Sainsbury, Cranfield, Shuey, Scott, and Caron With Hawthorne Cranfield, Shuey, Scott, and Caron With Ivor,Trey, and Shuey General Election Campaign General Election Campaign was very interesting. Furthermore, there has been a lot of rallies, endorsements and a one debate. The campaigns were mostly clean. During the campaign candidates mainly focused on their plans, vision and policies. However, some campaigns were mostly based on attacks while others were based on rhetoric or policy. On the Election Eve 3 most prominent candidates had a debate. Election Night On June 23, 2018, the Season 15 General selection commenced. In the early hours, Cranfield and Mestrovic traded leads. This would remain the case into the late morning and afternoon. During the campaign trail there were several key swing states of Maine, Wisconsin, Pennsylvania, Virginia, Florida, Michigan, Texas, Minnesota and Ohio. On June 24, 2018, the results were to be determined by poll closings at 3:00am EST. At around 1am EST, Mestrovic trailed Cranfield by a mere one vote. By 2am, the margin opened to two. And finally, once the polls had closed, Cranfield edged out Mestrovic 29-27. Trey Cranfield and Tom Kirkman were officially declared the winners at 3:30am EST with complete confirmation the following afternoon. This was later known to be the closest Presidential Election in modern MEC history. Many believe that the Cranfield campaign pulled off one of the biggest MEC political upsets, considering almost every poll had them trailing. The final vote tallies were as follows; Trey Cranfield - 29 Ivor M - 27 Joshua Huntington - 5 Kameron Scott - 2 Category:Elections